HOW ABOUT HEART ONLINE
by maytesalvatore
Summary: AH/AU ..This is the story about Caroline Forbes and Niklaus Mikaelson. Two love birds that met on line and in real life…two different people, two different personalities. Find how they fell in love… warning: there is kalijah, delena and steroline friendship, however is 75% focus on klaroline. LOVE YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Annnnddd here without grammatical errors….

I REPOST! This story, as the name of: **HOW ABOUT HEART ON LINE**

_Thank you so much Evy: mycutehamlet my lovely beta, you are awesome…. The tittle credits by her! I couldn't edit this without you, you are the best._

People that were reading this before… READ IT AGAIN! Thank you for everything.

And for the new readers I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT** love you all of you so much.

**With love **

**Mayte**

**Xoxo.**

_Gossip girl_… hahaha I have to say it! LOVE YOU ;)

.

**BEFORE YOU READ:**

This fiction is not based on POVS , just this update ;) —actually the prologue is part of another chapter in the future.

**All are human**—there are no supernatural creatures.

Henry is alive, Mikael is a good father and Esther is dead.

As for the characters, we have…

**THE SALVATORE'S**: Stefan and Damon, whose parents died in a plane accident. They have their father's money and are very rich. Damon is 32 (he was married to Rose 31 who died of Cancer) and works in the banking industry. Stefan is 27 years old and is CAROLINE'S best friend and studies Medicine.

**THE PIERCE'S**: We have the twins Katherine and Elena who are 26 years old. Their parents died in the same accident that killed the Salvatore's parents. After the accident their aunt Jenna takes care of them and the Salvatore's send them money each month. Elena (a musician) never spoke again after the accident she was so grief stricken she took a vow of silence. Katherine (an economy major) is CAROLINE'S best friend and Elijah's fiancé.

Little Jeremy Pierce is 19 years old and Henrik Mikaelson's best friend.

**THE FORBES'**: Bill Forbes is a doctor who suffers an accident and loses his memory. He is married to Elizabeth Forbes (Liz), who is 53 years old and is handling all of the hospital bills from the prestigious New York hospital where Bill is receiving treatment. They have a beautiful daughter CAROLINE FORBES, she is 26 years old, is very smart and bright she rarely needs to study. During her free time you'll find her in front of her computer, cell phone or tablet... Who knows what she could be doing on there?

She has a little sister named Camille Forbes. Liz found her in the forest of Mystic Falls when she was a baby. Medicine is not for her so she studies Psychology.

**THE LOCKWOOD'S** : Mmm, nothing important—just that Carol is 57 years old, is a lawyer and the mayor of the city. Her priority is her son Tyler who is 27 years old, is also a lawyer and is Caroline's ex, although he would do anything to make her fall in love with him again.

AND NOW… the family we've all been waiting to know about…

**THE MIKAELSON'S**: All of them are RICH—Very rich!

The money belonged to Esther Mikaelson who was 55 years old (she was a Billionaire) when she died of Cancer. Her husband Mikael who is 58 years old is a doctor for the Forensics Department and has control of the money.

They have 5 Sons and 1 Daughter so… let's talk about them:

Finn (32) and his wife Sage (30) are Lawyers.

Elijah (30) is an Economist and likes to restore old houses. He makes them beautiful and sells them for a profit. He has a lot of money all on his own.

Niklaus (28) is a new Doctor at the most prestigious hospital in New York City and is also an Artist. He seems cold but he's the total opposite. He's always connected to the internet through his computer, cell phone or tablet, which he spends time on every chance he gets. Who knows why…?

Rebekah (25) is… A B***, yeah—that's all. You'll see why, but she's doing it for a reason. Deep down inside she is suffering.

Kol (24) is a womanizer—and well—Kol... Yeah, Kol is KOL! ;)

Henrik (19 almost 20 years old) is very smart. He wants to study Medicine like his hero (Niklaus his brother), but his brothers don't want him to.

WELL HERE IT IS ENJOY!

**.**

**HOW ABOUT HEART ON LINE**

This is the story about Caroline Forbes and Niklaus Mikaelson. Two love birds that met on line and in real life…

two different people, two different personalities. Find how they fell in love…

**PROLOGUE**

_You say that we're different_

_I feel the same_

_You tell me you're leaving_

_I'm here to stay_

_Sunshine and rain_

_Make a beautiful thing_

_Everything you are is everything I'm not_

_Night and day, light and dark_

_Everything I'll need is everything you've got_

_All in your hate and all in your love_

**2 months in the future...**

Caroline's Pov

The night is cold and the rain is getting worst. I can't even think—I can't even walk—and I'm in this fucking road in the middle of nowhere. And then I look at him, his eyes are red I know he's crying, even if the rain covers his tears. My eyes hurt as well, I'm crying too, my heart is beating fast and my body is working to keep me warm. Yeah, my body is working for that—that's it. It can't be that I'm falling in… oh no—no this is wrong—so wrong. I love my "Teddy", my Klaus, regardless of the fact I have no idea what he looks like. It's silly but I fell in love with him on the Internet. Why am I crying? That guy is Nik! He's my doctor, my enemy, the person that hurt me so much. This is confusing, I tell him to leave me alone but I don't want him to—I need him. What is wrong with me? Here he is, holding me in his arms, afraid to let me go.

"I need you to listen to me Caroline" he said and I can't stop crying. This hurts too much…

"HOW COULD YOU?" I screamed. After all this time with this hate between us, he just played with me as if I were some toy for his amusement.

"No—you don't understand my love" he said, and I could feel the anger pool into my face. How dare he? I couldn't stop myself and slapped him across the face.

He's frozen and hurt, but he needs to understand that this is so wrong.

"Don't call me that! Only he calls me that!" I said faking an angry voice, and then in a blink of an eye he was holding me again in his strong arms.

"Please stop freaking out I can explain everything, I promise" He whispered so close to me, so close to my lips that I couldn't breathe. This has to end right now—for God's sake I'm going to get married!

"I don't want your explanations Nik" I kicked him so he took a step back "I just want you to leave me alone, this is not right I…"

"I LOVE YOU" … What? Did he just say that?

My heart stopped and like a miracle the rain was stopping too. Oh no... I'm confused, what do I feel for him? God I just want to disappear. Is it possible to love two men? I can't lie to myself anymore, I love him.

He was holding me tight and I just wanted to feel this forever.

"I love you so much—you are everything to me Caroline. All I did was because of you, because of us. I did that because it was the only way I could make sure that you would love me back and..." He whispered in my ear. And what? I didn't understand.

"You are out of your mind, what makes you think that I love you back?" I spat and he looks hurt, so hurt and angry.

Oh no—what have I done?

"Guess Rebekah was right" he said with a distant voice.

"I don't… I don't understand what you…" I tried to tell him that he is confusing me… God I love him so much… if you could understand, however he didn't let me finish.

**.**

**Klaus' POV**

It's like a knife is dancing in my heart— it's like, I lost everything that I have. I can't believe this… I thought she loved me back, how can she be so blind? She has to know everything RIGHT NOW. I take a step back and reach for a small black box hidden in my shirt. And with that box in my hand I step forward, I don't know what she is thinking but she looks so shocked.

"My sister told me…" I began looking at her eyes, her beautiful eyes. "That when the girl behind that stupid computer that I was falling in love with, finally meets me she wouldn't ever love me back." I could tell by the way her beautiful eyes are looking at me that she is putting the pieces together.

"What are you trying to s…" she asked but I cut her off immediately putting my finger on her sweet lips.

"That YOU, the most intelligent and beautiful woman…" I tried to tell her, but this is hurting me so much "God you are so beautiful" I couldn't stop myself from saying it she has that power over me.

"Nik..." she tried to explain, but I just couldn't take this anymore. I put the box in her hands and started to walk towards my car, but just when I was going to open the door… I told her.

"Right now you just proved to me that even the cleverest and brightest person can be blind" I said looking at her, she was in shock looking at the ring inside the box. The same ring that I, Klaus showed her in a photograph one memorable night.

"Nik I..." She whispered. I never imagined that my name could hurt so much…

"Try again..." I begged her but she was quiet "TRY AGAIN!" I screamed.

"Klaus?" she was shaking, my love is scared.

"BRILLIANT" I said.

And with that I got inside my car and closed the door. I was going to close the window but Caroline was there, my lovely Caroline was there.

"Oh God, I…I… Nik—oh Klaus, I don't know what to say" she is shaking more as she grabbed my arm.

"Well I know… " I told her "I met a girl, a sweet and beautiful girl that I was falling in love with. As stupid as it may sound, but I realized who this girl was and though I felt like a foolish boy for falling for her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Klaus" she tried to touch me more but I grabbed her neck pulling her closer crushing my lips with hers. I kissed her with all the love I have for her, although ironically the car door is separating us. There's always something that separates us, our lips detach and that was it.

"But I realized that this beautiful, my beautiful girl… just fell in love with a stupid computer. And as much as I tried to make her fall in love with me in person, she just hates me and will never accept me just the way I am" I said very fast… I'm shaking.

"NO... no Klaus that's not true... Oh babe you need to…" but I gently pushed her arms out of the way so I couldn't hurt her when I close the window.

"You'll NEVER love me back—you don't even call me Nik right know" I told her. My heart is gone she has it.

"I..." she hesitated.

I'm waiting, please say that you love me back and I'll get out of this fucking car and kiss you, ravish you, make you mine but she is quiet, just crying, I thought...

"I don't know what to say…" she said after a minute that felt like hours.

"I know" I whispered "goodbye Caroline" with that I started the car…

_I could hear her voice calling me but it's too late…__**so late.**_

.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Everyone in town and she is OFFLINE

**Virginia, Mystic Falls - Pierce's House**

**Damon's POV**

After so many years living in Italy I'm back in this Town, sitting on this couch. The same couch I would use to hide when I played hide and seek with Jenna when I was a little boy. She was so happy to see me again, but had to run for work so I'm here waiting for a twin to make an entrance through that white door.

After 30 long minutes, the doors finally opened revealing a brunet. Oh, a hot brunette with 2 bags from the market, straight hair, tempting hips, perfect curves, perfect ** and… What? My jaw dropped when I found out who she was. It can't be possible, is that Elena Gilbert? My little girl is now a woman? OH God, I feel sick with my dirty thoughts…

When she saw me, she dropped the bags and her brown eyes widen in shock. For a moment I thought she was going to scream my name, but I remembered that she can't talk and I feel so bad for that. She just ran and hugged me tight. I put my arms around her, smelling her hair, then she looked up at me, and I'm feeling so attracted to her. What is wrong with me? She's Elena Gilbert, she's like my little sister.

"Elena, you… you've changed." I said, smiling like a fool.

Elena grabbed a piece of paper, a marker and wrote: Damon, I missed you so much, it's good to see you too.

"I missed you too, darling. You're… a… a woman now" and she blushed, and I felt guilty "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." I apologized.

She took another piece of paper and writes really fast, how can she do that? Maybe its practice: its ok, you are so much handsomer now. So what brings you to Mystic Falls? I hope it's not only to visit us because I'm going to New York with Katherine today.

"Interesting, I came here to visit you both and then travel to Manhattan to visit my little brother and Care bear, but it's a surprise just like my visit this morning" I said, thinking this is good, really good. I can see she's writing something, so I say "I saw Katherine in the park with Elijah, she looked really happy. I didn't want to interrupt them so I came directly here" She looked at me and erased what she was writing to replace it with 5 words that made me feel at home again.

Would you come with us?

"It would be an honor my lady" I said with a grin.

**.**

**New York, Manhattan - Forbes Residence**

**Stefan's POV**

I've been living here for 7 years, I can afford a house but Caroline my best friend doesn't want that, so I made a deal with her. I told her once I enter my residency at the hospital I will find a place to start a new life. So in just 4 months I will be a resident at the hospital with Caroline and Elizabeth Forbes aka Caroline's mom "the boss" who will kind of help me with it.

She is like a mother to me, but I think she wants me to be Caroline's husband, but that will never happen because she's like my sister.

Today, the hospital was celebrating its Anniversary so they gave us a couple of free days, plus Sunday so it'll be a total of 3 days. The first day I slept like a pig, because I was so tired and today, which is the second day I want to use to study. So here I am… trying to study with Shane our little puppy, a beautiful golden retriever that we found on the streets when he was just a month old, can you believe that? So here's this little puppy sleeping like a pig while I'm trying to study but Caroline isn't helping.

"Yes! I'm free finally! Tell what you want from here la la….. " – I can hear Caroline singing from the other side of the corridor in her room.

I closed my eyes and smile, I love her voice but I need to study and that is distracting me.

"All my secrets….! " Caroline keeps singing…. What a beautiful voice.

"CAROLINE FORBES CALM DOWN AND TURN DOWN THE VOLUME! I NEED TO STUDY REMEMBER? I'M NOT SMART LIKE YOU! YOU ARE LUCKY THAT CAMILLE ISN'T HERE!" I screamed so she can hear me.

"STEFAN SALVATORE RELAX A LITTLE, THESE ARE PROBABLY THE LAST MINI FREE DAY'S WE'LL HAVE IN A WHILE. SO IF YOU DON'T MIND LET ME RELAX A LITTLE!" She screamed back waking up Shane who began to bark and head towards her room.

"Fine Care and open the door, Shane wants to come in!" I said not as loud, she had turned down the volume and was able to hear me.

"Awwww my lovely baby, how are you? You are so cute.. owwww" I heard Caroline say in her baby voice which meant Shane was already in her room. I love that dog, but now she's going to play with him and I'm going to study.

**CAROLINE POV**

This little puppy is my life, he is my main source of company since I've been kind of depressed do to my Dad's memory loss, and he's... well HE's somewhere, although he doesn't want to know anything about us.

My little golden retriever is just 4 months, god I love him so much… It's good to finally be home. I was getting stressed at the hospital although I do love my life there.

I turned down the radio so Stefan can study. Yeah, I just need to read my book once and that's it, but Stefan needs to read it at least 5 times. Stefan is like my brother although we look as if we're married; a lot of people think that, I think my mom does too. We fake that we're a couple whenever we're in front of Tyler, a man who broke my heart and whenever we're in front of Lexi, a girl that broke his heart.

I look at Shane and he is getting very comfortable in my breast, oh but he is so cute. "Why are you so cute?" I whisper to him in his sleepy state. And then a sound in the computer makes my heart stop.

**BIP BIP BIP BIP**

_"It's him"_ I whisper to Shane. Carefully I put Shane on my pillow and turn to my computer.

Without thinking twice I open the chat to find my best friend online…

**_Kath. Pierce :_**_Caroline, I need to talk to you right now and you are not answering your cell phone. You're ONLINE so if you can answer me, I will really appreciate it._

**_Sweet C. upcake:_**_Here, present! Bossy girl.. What happened now with Elijah?_

**_Kath. Pierce :_**_How do you know this is about my fiancé?_

**_Sweet C. upcake:_**_Well its 7 am, you should be sleeping right now so I think its something really important. And that "important" is Elijah Mikaelson, am I right?_

**_Kath. Pierce :_**_I forget how you know me so well. Anyway Care, I have two pieces of breaking news, ready?_

**Sweet C. upcake:** Split D:

**_Kath. Pierce :_**_First, Elijah wants to introduce me to his family._

**_Sweet C. upcake:_**_Seriously? That is the breaking news? It was about time don't you think?_

Honestly, I don't understand Katherine. She's been dating Elijah for over 3 years and he's never introduced her to his family. I don't give a crap about him, but I care so much about my BFF she's like a sister to me. So all of this is like a negative mark onto my "What I love about my brother in law" list.

**_Kath. Pierce :_**_Caroline, please don't start.._

**_Sweet C. upcake:_**_OK… How can I help you?_

**_Kath. Pierce :_**_Well, here's the second piece of news. Our meeting will be in Manhattan in just 5 days, so I'm coming with my annoying sister Elena and pain in the eye brother Jeremy. I want to leave today and was wondering if we can stay at your house… can we?_

OK, wait a minute. This is not what I was expecting. My best friend, here, with her sister and brother and I have one more free day before I return to that crazy hospital life? HELL YEAH! WHAT WONDERFUL NEWS!

"Stefannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" I screamed, waking up Shane but goes right back to sleep again. God I'm so excited.

"Carolineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" he screamed too from his room trying to imitate me.

"haha Stefan! Guess who is coming to Manhattan?"

"I'm going, I'm going.… let me finish this topic, I'll be in your room in 10 minutes." He said, as I'm going crazy with excitement with this news about Katherine… OH GOD! Katherine I forgot she's still online.

.

.

.

**_Kath. Pierce :_**_Caroline?... Are you still there? I bet you told Stefan._

**_Sweet C. upcake:_**_OH MY GOD! And are you asking me? We miss you so much you and Elena plus Jeremy God I'm so happy. Of course you can stay here my house is your house. Tell me when your plane lands so I can pick you up from the airport._

**_Kath. Pierce :_**_Calm down Care, I'll tell you everything but please don't tell Stefan, it's a surprise. In fact Elena just told me that she will be bringing a surprise for him. We're gonna be at your house by 3 in the afternoon. And don't worry we'll take a taxi with the surprise._

**_Sweet C. upcake:_**_Surprise? What are you up to Miss Pierce? Are you sure you don't want me or Stefan to pick you up?_

**_Kath. Pierce_**_: Nope, it's fine Care, aww I miss you so much. I'm counting the hours till I finally see you again. Oh, I have to go I have to help my sister. See you, xoxo._

**_Sweet C. upcake:_**_Kisses Kathy, I miss you too. See you in the afternoon._

This day is gonna be fantastic…

**BIP BIP BIP BIP.**

**New** messages in the chat? Maybe it's Katherine again with another problem.

I open the chat window immediately and my heart and breath stop._"It's him…Oh Holly Mary of God it's him._"

**_KM. Teddy Bear :_**_Love, Sweetheart, Darling? Cupcake?_

**- ...KM. Teddy Bear is writing … -**

My God! My heart is beating like a jungle drum, I love it when he calls me like that, but he can't know the truth. He is writing, so I will too.

**_Sweet C. upcake:_**_Teddy bear? Lol Stop calling me names like that._

**_KM. Teddy Bear :_**_like how? haha, how are you Cup? Are you still working? :3_

**_Sweet C. upcake:_**_yeah, a lot of work._

I lied, I'm not working but this was necessary. He was a boy that I met on the Internet. I have no idea what he looks like, what his name is or what's his age. I know he must be around 25 to 30 and I don't know where he lives. I just know that he is always there for me, he likes to listen to me and give me advice, he never judges me and accepts me for who I am. Anyway, Stefan does the same, but this is different, this is so mysterious and I love it.

**_KM. Teddy Bear :_**_I'm not working, in fact I'm on vacation for a couple of days… love._

What a coincidence, I thought. And God! He is so annoying when he says things like that … but I love it.

**_Sweet C. upcake:_**_Seriously? Stop calling me love. You are always so lucky, well Teddy take advantage of that and behave ;)_

**_KM. Teddy Bear :_**_haha, I'm bored sweetheart. It would be a lot easier to stop calling you love or sweetheart or words that bother you, if I can know your beautiful name. I'm still asking myself if you are a woman, you could be a DRAG QUEEN, the thought is scaring me…. Lol_

**_Sweet C. upcake:_**_Very funny, in fact I'm scared too. I can't imagine myself talking with a girl or a lesbian that wants my organs. Scary!_

**_KM. Teddy Bear :_**_MMmmm… tell that to my big friend that is getting tensed in a pleasurable way, when I imagine how your face would be. :$_

**_Sweet C. upcake:_**_Pervert! I would love to show you my face, but we can't break our first rule remember? Never say things about our lives. And never show a picture._

**_KM. Teddy Bear :_**_Come on my love …. It's been weeks and I just know that your name starts with a "C"._

**_Sweet C. upcake:_**_Seriously? What? How do you know?_

**_KM. Teddy Bear :_**_BINGO! I didn't know, you just confirmed something that I suspected. Let's see, the "C" is separate from the "UPCAKE" in your nickname, well that's something good. Now I can call you, my sweetheart "C" ;)_

Just GREAT! He's smart and not naive. How didn't I notice it? I should have used a nickname like "red strawberry" or "your hot nightmare" ;) but I don't want to lie to him anymore, I need him.

**_Sweet C. upcake:_**_you're right, well if that's my case you're making my mistake too, because your name starts with a "K" and your last name must be with an "M"._

**_KM. Teddy Bear :_**_Smart Girl. You win for now and yeah my last name starts with an "M". I'm sad that you won because I always love being on top, especially if that could be with you ;)._

**_Sweet C. upcake:_**_Thanks, I'm smart I know :P – BTW, I like being on top too._

**_KM. Teddy Bear :_**_Well my tempting "C", do you want to fight for dominance with me?_

Oh… so my KM Teddy Bear wants to play dirty, hell yeah let's play dirty.

**_Sweet C. upcake:_**_wouldn't be fair, I always want to get something in return. What would I receive?_

**_KM. Teddy Bear :_**_the most pleasant night._

**_Sweet C. upcake:_**_I don't understand. Can you explain to me with some details?_

**_KM. Teddy Bear :_**_You see if I win, I will be on top of you, giving you pleasure, getting you to the point that will make you feel as if you are on fire. There is not going to be a part of your body that my tongue and lips won't taste. Making you scream my name so many times and when you reach your climax, I will enter you so hard and fuck you fast and deep until you come again and again for me…. But if you win, I will let you do with me whatever you please until I put myself on top of you again and do the same thing over, and over, again._

A bloom of red appeared on my cheeks, and now I'm feeling so aroused, so hot, so… I have no words, my body is betraying me how can he do that to me? I want him now, in my bed, to do what he pleases with me. He is making me feel so hot… I need to reply to him, now.

**TOC TOC TOC ,** the door sounds and I feel so frustrated_Why now? Oh nooooooo.-._

"Care, can I come in?" Stefan said.

"Yes" I replied, as I looked to my computer to turn it off

**_KM. Teddy Bear :_**_I think I scared you. Cupcake?_

**_Sweet C. upcake:_**_My boss is here, I have to go …._

I can notice the message: **(KM. Teddy Bear is writing… )** I wanted to know what he was writing, but Stefan can't know about him he will never understand. All of this is crazy, so I closed my laptop and hugged Shane.

**8 blocks to the left from the Forbes Residence**

**New York, Manhattan - Mikaelson Mansion.**

"KOOOOOOOLLLL" Rebekah screamed running so fast to hug her favorite brother. Who traveled all the way from London to New York and had arrived sooner than she expected, just for Elijah's dinner that was in 5 days.

"Bekah, Oh what a displeasureable surprise, miss me already?" Kol loves his sister, but let's be honest, what kind of brother will he be if he didn't bother his baby sister?

"Very funny Kol, but I don't care what you say, I'm so happy that you're finally here, so tell me how was your trip? Rebekah said, while on their way to the principal living room.

"Tiring" he said with a devilish smirk, "but I have to say those girls in the plane were really pleasant" he winked.

"Ughh KOL, behave! Father won't tolerate your womanizing behavior!" she said, and went to serve herself a glass of wine and one for her brother.

Kol couldn't wait to upset his baby sister, with the Topic of "father's adventures." He started to act like he was concern.

"I don't think father will get mad at me, I'm his favorite. Plus, where is he?" he said, acting so concern.

"Oh, lately he disappears like he's hiding something, but he said that it's for work so he's always running to the hospital, just like today" Rebekah said, and handed the wine glass to her brother.

"Mmm, guess I'm not the only one that loves entertainment with women. So glad that father will find plenty" he laughs.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah narrowed her eyes she was confused.

"That maybe father is falling in love again" he suggested

"That doesn't make any sense" she has tearful eyes, and Kol was enjoying this so much.

"Think about it Bekah, mother died a long time ago. Don't you think he'll find another woman? I mean I love mom, but a man has needs" he said, as Rebekah parted her lips in a perfect "O" and Kol was laughing again.

"You. You… JERK!" she screams.

"Calm down, I was just teasing you, don't be mad and tell me where's Nik?" he stood up to hug her, but she punch him in the chest.

"GO FIND HIM YOURSELF" she spat and walked away.

"Guess I will…" he said laughing again making his way to find his big brother. And yeah, he found him, in his bedroom.

He entered so slowly, but Klaus was to focused on his computer to notice him.

.

**KLAUS POV**

God, this mysterious girl is driving me crazy! It's been months and I can't stop thinking about her. I have to finish this agony I need to meet her in person.

**_Sweet C. upcake:_**_My boss is here, I have to go …._

Oh no no no, she is leaving me again and what If I don't get to see her again? I thought. My heart is beating faster I'm scared.

**_KM. Teddy Bear :_**_Wait… I want to give you my number, you know… to communicate with each other. We could use Viber, Skype, or Whatsapp, maybe Facebook? Or Twitter? And we can call each other, I really want to meet you, you are so special to me, and I think…._

But I couldn't send the message because the **ing words appear in front of me:

**- ... Sweet C. upcake** is**OFFLINE ... –**

Damn it! I said. I don't even understand how I met her. We were on this painpals, dating website, she has a delicious cupcake as her avatar and she got my attention, so I talked to her. We started slow, always with some apprehension you know it's not safe to talk with a stranger. And then we talked about our goals, dreams, everything we want in life. And the last couple of weeks our chit chats became rated M, our conversations became hotter. Waking in me some feelings that make my big friend hard, yes that friend that is between my legs. Is this even possible? I don't know her, but my imagination is working on overdrive. I imagine her with pale skin, perfect hips, harder nipples and perfect breasts, with long and beautiful legs. I don't know her, but I want to fuck her so deep, so hard, so fast until she passes out. I need her, I…

I feel a presence behind me so I close my laptop in a second. And turn around to find Kol behind me with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Is Niklaus Mikaelson watching porn? Why hide it? COME ON SHOW ME!" he whined like a kid in front of his Christmas presents.

"Shut up! And give me a Hug you bastard" I said hugging my brother, it's good to see him. It's been a long time. I'm so excited and happy.

"Ouch" he broke the hug and placed his hands on his chest "you're hurting my feelings you idiot, I'm not a bastard" that makes me laugh he is so…Kol, he will never change and I don't want him too.

"I thought you would be here by 2pm?" I asked him.

"Well Doctor, you will have this hot brother to annoy you all morning, come on let's go to my room I have gifts for all of you" he said, and now I'm wondering what kind of gifts. The last time he gave me a pair of boxers with the words "My Anaconda wants to show his head" yeah, that was so embarrassing.

"Let's go" I said, guess my sweet mysterious cupcake girl has to wait; I'm starting to believe that I'm in love with my OFFLINE friend.

**This weekend will bring a lot of surprises….**

**.**

**.**

**AN**: sooooo did you like this? AWW I HOPE YOU DID…** please REVIEW!**

**Love you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Face to face**

**New York, Manhattan**

**Hospital – Dr. Forbes office.**

Elizabeth Forbes was pale, her hands resting on her chin. She was really exhausted undertaking so much responsibility as the boss of the hospital, along with her husband's request in fulfilling their divorce in a month. It was affecting her with a mixture of sadness and rage and it was slowly taking its toll on her.

Five years ago her husband Bill Forbes had an accident and lost his memory. After 3 years in a comma he woke up incredulous to having a wife and two beautiful daughters. He wanted a divorce and it hurt Elizabeth so much it sunk her into a depression. She tried as much as she could to convince him to wait until he recovered his memory, but he gave her 2 years and in a month that time will be up.

Throughout this ordeal she had her beloved best friend Mikael Mikaelson, who had been courting her for the past 5 months. At first she was rejecting him but now she really needed a man that understood her, even if she didn't love him back. She gave him a chance although their relationship was forbidden, since she was still married and Mikael…well he wasn't the problem, the problem were his children that couldn't stand the idea of him with another woman.

"Toc!, toc!, toc!" the door sounded.

"Please come in," she said. Maybe it's some student or resident she thought.

"Liz" a strong male voice said her name and she froze. He was there with a rose in his hand.

"Mikael, did you lose your mind? Someone can see you" she spat.

"I'm sorry Liz, but today is an important day, we finally have 2 months together as a couple" he said smiling

But Elizabeth Forbes looked shocked…

"You didn't forget, did you?" Mikael asked a little disappointed and sad.

"I did, I'm so sorry Mikael. I've just been feeling so tired, and not myself today" she said guiltily.

"It's fine my love" he closed the distance and kissed her lips and said "I love you Liz… I hope one day your heart can belong to me, happy second month anniversary" She closed her eyes to receive a second kiss but when she opened them, he was gone.

This has to end sooner or later she still loved her husband and Mikael needed to know that.

**.**

* * *

**One hour later….**

**New York, Mikaelson's Mansion**

"A Cat? Honestly Kol from all the variety of gifts, you bring me a cat?" Klaus said with the little Kitty in his hands.

"You know Nik, a 'Hey thank you brother' would be nice, it's the least I can do since I lost your dog when he was just a month old, so now I give you a cat" Kol said guiltily, he had lost his brother's puppy in Central Park. Niklaus was so devastated his tears had been haunting Kol in his dreams.

The doors opened and Rebekah appeared with a death glare.

"Why are you fighting? I can hear you from the first floor, come on Kol if you came here to bother us, I suggest you leave this house now….OH MY GOD!" Rebekah screamed, the moment she saw the cat, her heart melt. "What a lovely kitty, is it for me?" she asked with a baby voice.

"Sorry to disappoint you darling but its Nik's" Kol said but Niklaus interrupted.

"You want it? Then It's yours" he spat.

"Hey you jerk, if I give you a present you can't give it to someone else. Especially Rebekah, she can't even protect herself" Kol was now very angry.

"First of all little brother I don't like cats, that's why I had bought a golden retriever which you carelessly lost and second of all I have a job, I can't take care of that…" Nik said looking at the kitty that was melting in Rebekah's arms. "That, that bushy, awful thing" he said smiling a little, ok the cat was cute but he was allergic.

"Oh noooo" Rebekah put her hands on the little kitty's head "You will make Mr. Nikol Mikaelson sad " she said referring to the kitty.

"It's just a Cat Rebekah" Klaus and Kol spat.

"How insensitive… well thank you so much Nik, it means a lot to me. I always wanted to have a little pussy cat. I'm gonna call him Nikol, because of you Nik and because of Kol"

Rebekah said innocently.

Kol started to laugh uncontrollably and Rebekah was confused.

"What?" she asked

"You don't have a pussy little sister?" Kol was really annoying his sister.

"Ok enough Kol, do not put dirty things in our little sister's head" said Nik, he wanted to laugh but had to play the big brother now "Well, my dear family if you'll excuse me, I need to go buy some food for that thing"

"He has a name, _It's NIKOL MIKAELSON_" Rebekah said angrily.

"Over my dead body" Kol and Nik said at the same time again. They did that quite often, it was pretty cool and then Nik left to the Animal Hospital.

.

* * *

**Animal Hospital Manhattan**

**Room 3, first floor.**

Today was Shane's injection. Caroline and Stefan were there.

"Are you gonna tell me who is visiting us today?" he was really curious.

"Nope!" Caroline was enjoying Stefan's curiosity. She really wanted to tell him that his brother is back but this must be a surprise for him.

_BARK!_

Shane was going crazy he was scared, today was his first rabies vaccination.

"Here, let me try" Stefan said and took Shane in his arms. Like a miracle the puppy calmed down.

"You have amazing hands Salvatore" the doctor remarked.

"Excuse me what?" he spat.

_Caroline was laughing._

"What?" Stefan arched his eye brown.

The doctor was uncomfortable preparing the vaccination.

"Silly, the doctor said that you have good hands with A-n-i-m-a-l-s" she laughed again.

"Oh" now Stefan was embarrassed.

"It was a misunderstanding sir, anyway where is Shane's vaccination card?" Doctor Gordon asked.

"Shit" Caroline said and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, guess I left it in my car, I'll be right back"

Caroline left the room and ran to her car. How can she forget it? She was reaching the corner, and then it all happened so fast. A blur came next to her and then everything turned black.

**.**

* * *

**Seconds later…**

Caroline was in awe there were flowers everywhere, everything was perfect, blue sky, strong arms holding her…. Wait what? And then she opened her eyes revealing the most handsome man. First she thought it was Stefan but come on this guy was a sex symbol, kissable red lips, strong jaw, perfect blue or green? Oh they were grey eyes and now he was touching her chin. She didn't care about where she was right now, she wanted to keep staring at him she knew that she was dreaming and she didn't want to wake up.

"Miss?" he asked.

_He's from England,_ she thought. His accent made her feel a hot heat between her legs.

"Miss please answer me, are you alright?" He asked again and she wanted to feel safe and protected in his arms for eternity.

"In your arms it's impossible to feel bad sexy man" she replied as he was now touching her neck, it felt so good she moaned.

And then her mystery man was smirking with those sexy dimples, but the wall behind him got her attention. It was light blue and had pictures of animals on it.

Reality came to her and her eyes widened. She was still in the animal hospital.

Caroline suddenly looked furious and punched him away.

"Hey! You pervert, what's wrong with you?" but he didn't let her go "let me go you jerk, HELP!" she screamed.

"Miss please calm down" Klaus pleaded and stood up to help her.

"Tell that to the police and explain him your sexual arassment " she spat.

"Sexual what?" he laughed she was really cute when she was angry.

"You know what I'm talking about" she gave him a heated look and stood up, she almost fell but he caught her.

"Don't touch me you jerk!" she screamed.

"First of all, I'm helping you and secondly you were the one moaning when you were staring at me love, in your unconscious state" he said slowly.

_She blushed,_ and felt really embarrassed. Shame on her and her stupid hormones.

He looked down at her sweet blushed face. Oh yeah, she was really cute and beautiful but his inner doctor made him worry about her so he asked her again. "Are you feeling alright love?" she nodded.

_Love? Maybe its a common phrase in England,_ she thought. Or it could be that he is her _Teddy Bear_? No impossible, her _Teddy_ could be in any part of the world, so she discarded him as an option.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

"It's my fault, I was running and I didn't see you in the corner. You lost your balance, hit your head on the floor and blacked out." He looked guiltily.

"It's ok" she smiled.

He was sure she had the most beautiful smile on this planet.

"Please let me take you to the closest hospital, you need to be checked" he suggested.

"No way, that will be the most popular hospital in Manhattan and I don't want to see familiar faces there"

"You have family there?" he asked sadly.

"No, no, I mean that.. Well, I happened to be an almost resident there, well in about 3 months I will." She answered proudly of herself.

Klaus was now very intrigued, how is that he didn't see her? She was really a catch. He started to walk in the room, like if he was in deep thought and Caroline was feeling a little confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He stopped and looked so intently over his shoulder at her, she suddenly felt naked before him. Yeah, he is a sex symbol. He turned around and walked towards her.

"Well my dearest angel" he began.

She rolled her eyes and he smirked.

"There is this little coincidence that I'm a resident there as well" he wanted to ask her more things but a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Caroline?" Stefan screamed searching for her best friend down the corridor.

Caroline heard him, but she was in shock from the new information she received about her new hero.

"Are you Caroline?" he asked grinning like a kid because now he knows her name.

"Yeah that's me" she replied and then she said something really stupid "he is.. my… my boyfriend"

"Oh" he murmured, and Caroline saw disappointment on his face. She wanted to kill herself, but the other part of her was relieved. She was feeling like she was cheating on her_Teddy bear_ chat friend.

"Caroline there you are I was worried about you and…" Stefan was going to hug her but then he saw the man next to her best friend "Doctor Mikaelson?" he asked in shock.

"Mr. Salvatore, what a pleasant surprise" he faked a smiled, Stefan was his best student but now he wanted to hit him for being the boyfriend of the blonde beauty.

Stefan narrowed his eyes, looking from his doctor to his best friend. A sudden bout of jealousy striked him, what was going on with them? His protective BIG BROTHER SIDE came alive.

"What's going on DARLING?" he emphasize the last word, and arched his eyebrows.

"Nothing Stefan, he kind of helped me when I blacked out"

"You what?"

Like a big brother, he was now next to her checking for any injuries.

"I already checked her" Klaus said, he hated him for touching her. "She is fine"

"Thank you so much Doctor Mikaelson, I owe you my life" he stood up and walked to bring Shane back.

**After a minute**

Caroline was now alone with Klaus again. Neither of them said a word until …

_BARK! BARK!_

Some barks from a little puppy broke the ice.

The cute puppy was barking like crazy running in Caroline's direction. Caroline opened her arms for her golden retriever, but something unexpected happened.

The puppy ran to Klaus.

"Hey! Buddy" Klaus hugged the puppy. "What's his name?" he asked Caroline.

"Shane" Caroline replied, and was melting at the sight in front of her. Her hero Dr. Mikaelson really loves puppies.

"Shane likes you Doctor Mikealson" said Stefan, also happy at the sight.

It was true, the dog liked Klaus then a thought came to mind and it clicked. Shane never likes anyone, so why does he like ? Not unless he was his first owner. OH GOD!

Klaus' sweet face turned into a shock expression. That confirmed Stefan's assumption. He was looking at the_black spot_ on the back of the puppy. "Phantom" he whispered almost too softly for them to hear and the dog started to bark in response to the name, confirming Klaus' assumption. This dog was his lost golden retriever.

"Where did you find him?" Klaus asked unexpectedly.

"How did you know?"

"I will ask again sweetheart, where did you find him?" Klaus asked loudly this time.

"In Central Park and I will ask you again , how did you know that?" she spat.

"Because HE IS MINE!" Klaus replied with a possessive tone.

"I knew it!" Stefan said but Caroline screamed "What!?"

* * *

**4:00 pm**

**New York, Forbes' Residence**

**Ding dong**

Camille arrived 2 hours early than normal. She went to open de doors hoping will be his sister and Stefan. But when she opened them, she saw the Pierce's family and Damon? OH GOD!

"SURPRISE" They screamed.

"Holly mother of God" she screamed to, and hugged them so tight.

"You change" Katherine remarked.

"You are even more hot" Camille replied laughing at her friend, then turned to Elena. "Elena I missed you so much" they hugged each other too.

"What about me?" Damon asked.

"My favorite Salvatore, come give me a hug" Camille said, and Damon picked her up. They were laughing and Elena was feeling a little jealous. So she clapped her hands.

Everyone turned to look at her. And she pointed her travel equipment.

"I'm sorry, I was not expecting you. Caroline and Stefan went with Shane our little puppy for his vaccination"

"Poor puppy" Katherine said.

"Yeah, and where is Jeremy?" Camille asked, noticing the youngest Pierce was missing.

"Now that Jeremy's best friend leaves here in the city. He went to his Mansion, maybe there are girls there" Damon winked.

"Damon" Katherine said annoyed. Elena punched him in the chest.

"You never change" Camille was laughing. "Come on; let me take all of you to your guest rooms"

* * *

**Some minutes later….**

**Animal Hospital, Manhattan**

**Reception Room**

The hospital was chaos. Klaus tried to explain how his brother Kol had lost Phantom when the puppy was only a month old (that's what the Mikaelson family called him), but Caroline was so stubborn she didn't want to understand anything. They argued for an eternity as Klaus tried to explain how for the past 2 months he's felt lonely without Phantom who was the only one that could keep him company, but her response hit a nerve.

"And what do you think he's been for me!? All this time he's been the only one who…LOOK it's not my fault people hate you! I feel sorry for you, but back off the puppy is M-I-N-E." she glared at him.

Shane barked and Klaus stared at her with irritation.

Stefan shook his head. "Let's go Caroline, we have visitors today and Shane needs to sleep."

Klaus felt himself growing more irritated with each moment, yet he tried to compose himself when he said,

"Guess we'll see each other in court"

"What?" Stefan was in shock but Caroline was now Red with anger.

"Are you threatening me?" demanded Caroline.

"I don't know, I thought it was pretty obvious" he shrugged theatrically "Phantom or Shane.. Whatever! The dog is mine and you with your stupid reasons are… " Klaus continued but Caroline interrupted.

"Are you insinuating that I'm stupid?"

"Yes!" he replied with that sexy smirk.

Caroline stared at him in shock and open-mouthed, how dare him?

Klaus took the opportunity to stare at her redden lips he wanted to bite them. Pity she is spoken for. . Caroline was really beautiful and she was starting to feel uncomfortable with his stares.

Then a voice brought them to reality.

"Ok guys calm down, you are in a hospital, if you don't leave right now then I'm afraid I will have to call security" the doctor said, he was really angry.

"I'm leaving" the youngest Salvatore said and took Shane from Klaus' arms.

"Stefan let's go" Caroline said and went for her car without looking at Klaus again. But she felt his eyes all over her ass. What a jackass, she thought.

Stefan took the opportunity to talk with his doctor.

"I'm sorry for all of this Doctor Mikaelson, I hope this doesn't affect my grades in the hospital. I'm studying hard for your exam, but I assure you that Shane is part of our family if you take him away Caroline will be devastated. I can't see my best friend sad. See you at the hospital." And then Stefan left.

Best friend? So he is not her boyfriend, Klaus though. A part of him was relieved for that new information, but the other part was seeing red. He will do everything to have his dog again. He was attracted to her, but now he hates her too.

He bought the food for Rebekah's kitty and went straight home. He needed to talk about this with someone; He needs to talk with the only person that can calm him down, _his Sweet C. upcake!_

.

.

.

* * *

**AN:** thank you so much for the follows and favs** for the lovely reviews and specially to my lovely Beta Evy… kisses to all of you.

Btw: my twitter is: maytemikaelson

Love mayte 3


End file.
